Meeting the parents
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ's parents meet Will and Henry for the first time.


**Got an idea, so thought id write it, so enjoy. What happened when JJ's parents first met Will and Henry. One shot.**

**Meeting the parents.**

Packing the rest of Henry's bag JJ walked into her and Will's bedroom, seeing Will walking up and down with Henry.

"Are you nervous?"

"What about meeting your parents for the first time, whilst carrying there grandson on my shoulder….oh yeah I'm nervous."

JJ let out a little laugh, running over hand through Henry's head. "Well don't be, there gonna love both of you."

JJ smiled, pecking Will's lips. "C'mon we needed to get going."

"Okay, everything packed?"

"Yeah, just need to pack his dipper bag and were all set, the cab will be in 20."

"Okay, I'm gonna put him in his car seat."

After checking in at the airport, and boarding the plane, Will held onto Henry as the plane set off, half an hour into the flight, he looked at his shoulder, Seeing JJ fast asleep on him, smiling he lifted Henry up against his shoulder, rubbing his back.

"You wanna sleep like mamma."

Henry made a little noise, closing his eyes. Will smiled, wrapping his right around JJ, watching as his girlfriend and son slept.

Opening her eyes, JJ let out a yawn, looking up at Will. "Hey…."

"Hey sleepy head."

"Sorry, my eyes just closed."

"Its okay, you falling asleep, made this little guy sleepy."

JJ smiled, sitting up, taking hold of Henry's hand as he woke opened her mouth widely smiling at Henry.

"Hey there baby, you awake."

Grabbing there luggage, JJ carried Henry on her shoulder, and pulled there suitcase with her other hand, while Will carried Henry's pram and Henry's stuff.

/

Carrying a sleeping Henry, JJ opened the front door, leaving the suitcase in the hallway, she handed Henry to Will, knowing he preferred to sleep on his shoulder, walking through the house she found her parents in the kitchen.

"Just like old times, both of you cooking."

"Jennifer!" Sandy turned around seeing JJ with her arm wrapped around Will.

"And you must be William."

"Yes mam, its nice to meet you, finally and oh my the little cutie on your shoulder."

Walking towards her mother, Will handed her Henry, watching as he steered a little.

"Its nice to meet you Will."

"You too sir, even though it is weird circumstances

"Yes, I would of preferred to meet you before, you gave me my third grand child."

Smiling, JJ followed her mother into the living room, leaving her father and Will to chat.

"You never told me how handsome he was."

"Mom…"

"What."

JJ raised her eyebrow.

"Well, he gave me this grand child so."

"Ask him anything you want…"

JJ sat down next to her mother, looking over at Henry, seeing him wake up.

"He's hungry, could you grab me the blanket from the hallway please."

"Sure."

Taking hold of Henry, JJ un buttoned her top, letting Henry breast feed, as she placed the blanket over him.

"So you seem to have lost all the baby weight."

"Finally yeah."

"JJ…"

"He's 7 months old, and I've only just lost it."

"JJ, you just had a baby the weight doesn't just go away."

"I know, its just I feel like me and Will haven't been connecting cos, you know…"

"Jennifer."

"But, that's about to change, I'm back to my normal size, and even though my boobs are bigger I feel myself again."

"Good."

/

Laying in bed, JJ wrapped her arms over Will's chest. "He's finally down."

"Thank god.."

"I think he just got used his own room and now."

"He'll be fine." Will kissed her head.

"So, you have a nice chat with my dad?"

"Yeah, think he likes me."

"Told you, and I had that talk with my mom."

"And…"

"You were right…I just needed to hear from someone else."

"JJ, you will always look hot to me."

Smiling, JJ kissed Will on the lips. Cuddling up to him.

The following morning, JJ headed into the kitchen, seeing her father with Henry.

"I wondered where my baby went."

"Sorry, I wanted to spend sometime with him."

"Go ahead, I just need to him, and he's yours all day."

"Okay, well im gonna go get dressed, so once your done, let me know."

JJ smiled, Taking Henry, sitting down, giving Henry his morning feed.

"Mom…."

"Yes?"

"Is dad okay?"

"Yes he's fine why?"

"No reason he just seems a bit off that's all."

"Then, maybe you should ask him."

After feeding Henry, JJ headed into her parents room, finidng her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is everything okay?"

JJ crossed her arms over her chest, gulping down a breath.

"Come sit sweetie."

Sitting down next to her father JJ, felt a knot in her stomach. "Daddy."

"I'm sick Jenny…"

"How sick?"

"I only have a few months left."

JJ caught her breath, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

"Spend all the time you want with Henry dad, I want you to know him."

"Thanks Jenny, and I love you, and I don't want you to worry."

"I promise…..Henrys down for a nap but…he's all yours."

/

Walking out into the back yard, JJ sat on the bench next to Will, Handing him a cup of coffee.

"You okay?" Will said taking the coffee.

JJ shook her head, taking a deep breath, as she cuddled up to Will.

"My dad…he, he just told me he's dying."

"JJ…."

Taking a deep breath, JJ felt Will's lips on her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"I never….."

"I know, but you gotta make the most of it, Jay…I never got to say goodbye to my dad, but you will."

JJ looked at Will, giving him a soft smile. "I'm sorry you had to hear your dad die."

"I wish you could of met him, and Henry."

"He sounded like a great man, and a great cop."

"He was."

Kissing him on the lips, JJ pulled away taking a sip of her tea.

"I think, we should stay an extra few days, so my dad can spend some time with me and Henry."

"That sounds great."

/

_5 months later._

Standing over her, fathers grave, JJ placed the red rose onto the coffin, standing back she took hold of Will's hand. As they made there way back to the house, JJ went upstairs to check on Henry, standing over his crib, she took hold of his finger.

"Your grandpa was a great man, and I'm gonna make sure you never forget him."

"Don't worry your dad will be proud."

JJ smiled, s Will walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I'm glad I've got my boys and my mom."

"Yeah, your mom just went for a nap, told her you could take care of things down stairs."

Nodding, "Thanks, I know how hard this is on her, Will you join me?"

"I'll always be by your side."

Grabbing the baby monitor Will followed JJ downstairs, helping her deal with all the condolences from everyone who had shown up.

Clearing up after everyone had left, she finished washing up the dishes seeing Will, making them a both a cup of coffee.

"Hey you."

"Hey.. He down again?"

"Yeah, your moms awake but, wanted to be alone, I said you'd go see her before we go to bed."

JJ nodded, drying her hands. "Thank you for everything you've done over the last week."

"I told, you I'll always be here for you JJ."

"I know. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"And me and Henry are here for you and your mom, neither of us are going anywhere. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

**THE END.**

/

**So what did you think? Review please.**


End file.
